yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Interactions
There are 6 ways of interacting with students. These interactions include: Apologize, Compliment, Gossip, Task, Ask Favor '''and '''Bye. Apologize If a NPC notices you acting suspicious—such as carrying around a weapon, having blood on your uniform, or taking a panty shot—you can apologize to them to minimize 50% of the reputation damage. Wearing the Kawaii Moe Shimapan Panties increases the minimization of the reputation damage. OldFunctionapologize.png|Original apologize Functionapologize.png|Updated apologize Compliment You can compliment an NPC to receive a small reputation boost of 1 point. You can only compliment each student once per day. The reason why is that if you compliment them more than once, they would realize that you're only pretending to be nice. Wearing the Sweet Strawberry Panties gives this interaction a boost. Functioncompliment.png|Updated compliment Oldfunctioncompliment.png|Original compliment Gossip :Main Article: Gossip Through gossip, Yandere-chan can spread rumors and damage the reputation of your rival until students begin to bully him/her. You are not able to gossip if you have a low reputation. You can only gossip to each student once a day. Wearing the Skimpy Sexy Panties bosts reputation damage done to a student who is being gossiped. Functiongossip.png|Updated gossip OldFunctionGossip.png|Original gossip Tasks :Main Article: Tasks This is available as of the October 8th, 2015 Update. You can help students out by performing a task for them. They will then be willing to do favors for you. Functiontask.png|Task Ask Favor In the early builds of Yandere Simulator, you could ask a favor from any student except Senpai. In a later build, you could only ask when you had a high enough reputation. In the October 8th, 2015 Build, students will only do this for you if you are friends with them. If your seduction level is 4 or above, you are able to get female or male students to do favors for you. Follow Me A student will follow you until you ask them to stop. Used in kidnapping or to murder someone without any witnesses. They cannot follow you if you are not friends with them or if you have blood on your uniform. They will stop following you if they have to go to class. Distract Implemented as of the October 8th, 2015 Update. The student will distract anyone you select in the student profile page for a couple of seconds. It will not work if you do not have information about the victim. Functiondistract.png| MiyudistractKaho.png|Miyu distracting Kaho Kanon Go Away Implemented as of the October 8th, 2015 Update. You can ask the student to move somewhere else. They will move far enough that they can not see you murdering a student. Bye Exits the conversation if you choose not to interact in any way. Upon starting a conversation, a time indicator will appear, showing how much time you have left before student's patience runs out. If you don't choose any interaction for longer period of time, the student will say "Uh, are you just going to stand there?" and will wait few seconds before finally exiting the conversation. YandereDev has stated if you do this to a student more than once, your reputation may go down for wasting their time continuously. Functionbye.png|Updated bye Oldfunctionbye.png|Original bye Removed Interactions Two removed interactions were Threaten and Seduce. Seduction was added back into Yandere Simulator in the November 1st, 2015 update. The use of the Threaten function is still unknown. It may not be added into the game due to YandereDev not liking the idea of threatening. Oldfunctionseduce.png|Seduce Oldfunctionthreaten.png|Threaten Trivia *Your reputation will not decrease if you interact with a student with a low reputation. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652916522801721344 Category:Game Mechanics Category:Interactable Category:Reputation Boosting Category:Decreasing Reputation Category:Tasks